1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray tube that generates X-rays.
2. Related Background Art
An X-ray tube has a container that houses an electron gun in a space depressurized to a high degree of vacuum, and generates X-rays by making electrons, generated by the electron gun, incident on a target. As such an X-ray tube, for example, a compact X-ray tube described in Patent Document 1, described below, is known. In this X-ray tube, a cylindrical accelerating electrode is mounted on a support plate that is fixed to an inner side of a side face of a glass tube, and an electron gun is disposed at one end and a target is disposed at the other end of the accelerating electrode. X-rays are generated by electrons being emitted from the electron gun and being made incident onto the target upon being accelerated by the accelerating electrode.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 7-14515
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 5-325853
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-265602